marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
}} A mutant with super sharp sense and uncharted regenerative healing powers, Logan was kidnapped and had his mind wiped by an unknown agency, completely erasing his past and lining his bones with adamantium, Logan was trained to be the ultimate killing machine, Weapon X. After escaping the facility, the raved Wolverine was taken in by Heather and her husband James, members of Alpha Flight, a Government sanctioned group considered to be the Canadian equivalent of The Avengers. After helping him cope with his lost past, Wolverine joined Alpha Flight. Feeling that the Canadians were using him as a weapon, he accepted Professor Charles Xavier’s offer to leave and join The X-Men, a group of mutant peacekeepers who fought for mutant rights. Instantly falling for teammate Jean Grey, Logan felt hostility towards her boyfriend Cyclops, the leader of the group. When The X-Men learned that The Mutant Control Agency was kidnapping mutants using Sentinel robots, Wolverine lost 2 of his friends in the fight to stop the agency. Morph, his best friend who he believed dead, and Beast, arrested for breaking and entering. Beast later received a Presidential pardon from Senator Kelly, and Wolverine discovered that Morph was still alive, but was under a form of mind control from Mr. Sinister, who implanted him with a device which triggered his hatred for The X-Men for abandoning him. Wolverine tried and failed to reach Morph, until The X-Men and Magneto defeated Mr. Sinister, and Xavier removed the device from his brain. It wasn’t long before Wolverine was once again confronted by demons from his past. Uriko, a former love, returned to New York to exact her revenge on him for leaving her behind years ago, as well as murdering her Father, who was one of the scientists behind the original Weapon X program. Saving her from an alien taking over her body did little to change Yuriko’s feelings towards him, instead only leaving him with another enemy out there. He later received a mysterious envelope featuring pictures of his past he couldn’t recall seeing before. He flew to the co-ordinates left on the back of the envelope, hoping to finally learn the secrets to his past, and the mysterious Weapon X project which gave him adamantium skeleton and claws and he encountered his old friends, Sabretooth, Silver Fox and Maverick. The 4 learned that they were taken against their will and had false memories implanted in their brains, meaning what they remember of their past may not actually be true. Leaving with more questions than answers, Wolverine returned to The X-Men continuing to fight for mutants’ rights, hoping to make the world a safer place for both humans and mutants to come. Background When Logan was a kid his father founded him two playmates. One was name Rose a young girl, and the other who calls himself Dog, a son of an abusive and alchoholic father Thomas Logan. Dog kills Logan's pet dog which causes Thomas Logan to get kicked out of the estate. One night thomas and dog went to logan's house. thomas came in the house to take logan's mother to put her in his life again (claiming that he's her former lover). When logan's father came to the scene he tried to stop thomas, but thomas shot him coldblooded. When Logan saw this thats when his power manifested into having claws. He then uses them to kill thomas. Dog used his father's gun to kill logan, but logan scracthed dog in the face. When logan's mother learns that logan is a mutant now, she kills herself by shooting herself with thomas' gun so she wouldn't have to go to jail for loving a mutant. Dog then calls 911 to arrest logan. when the police officers came logan ran off in the woods. logan was running then bumped into his older brother victor creed (who will later become sabretooth). When logan tells victor about what happened at the house, victor tells logan to continue runninng from the officers. When Logan grew older he became a member of Weapon X. When William Stryker came to the base he wanted to turn logan into a weapon. So he puted logan in a test tube, during the experiment his bones turned adamantium and his claws turned into them as well. When the experiment was over logan ran away from the base, when logan had no place to go professor X sensed his presence, founded him, and recruits him to become a member of the X-Men taking the codename Wolverine. Category: Heroes Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Alpha Flight Category:Team X